


Powers Heritage

by Fan1BellaSwan



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Demigod Hadie, Evie Has Magic (Disney), F/M, Fae Mal (Disney), Jay Has Magic (Disney), Male Freddie Facilier, Sea Witch Uma (Disney)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 08:57:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21159002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fan1BellaSwan/pseuds/Fan1BellaSwan
Summary: Mal, Evie, Uma, Jay, Hadie and Fred Facilier are invited to Auradon. The moment they cross the barrier, their magic awakens and changes form around them. Will Auradon be prepared for them?





	Powers Heritage

The moment the car crossed the barrier, the six villain kids felt the magic spreading through their body. 

Mal's eyes glowed green. Her back stretched and wings appeared. Her head started burning and horns sprouted out of them. 

Evie's eyes glowed ocean blue. Her hair started glistening giving her an extra beauty. Her skin was more beautiful and soft. 

Jay's eyes glowed golden. His teeth turned sharp and his tongue turned snake like. He had something alluring to him and power radiated from his body. 

Uma's eyes glowed teal. Her legs twisted and turned into tentacles. Mal created a force field to protect the others from being hit. 

Hadie's eyes glowed red and his hair turned from the light blue to a fiery blue flames that leaked to his head. His body had a soft blue glow on it. 

Fred's eyes glowed light purple. A cold chill run around the back of the car that they stood. His shadow came to life and smiled at him.

Mal looked at her brother and friends with fear. Auradon could harm them if they knew of their powers. She advised to hide them.

Once they calmed down, they visualised their human forms and turned back to normal looking teenagers. 

Mal and Hadie were brother and sister. Their parents were Hades and Maleficent. Mal got their mother's powers while Hadie got their father's powers. 

Evie and Jay were siblings too. Jay was the copy of Jafar while Evie was the copy of the Evil Queen. Though the Evil Queen took pride that her son's charm came from her. While Jafar was showing off that his daughter had his brown alluring eyes. 

Uma and Fred were twins. Uma had their mother's powers while Fred had their father's. 

Their parents had divorced though. Each villain took a child with them and didn't look back for the other. They never cared. Not even for the one they had.

So nobody had told them of their powers that they might inherit. The barrier made it difficult to guess. 

The descendants knew who their parents were but they hid it. 

Mal knew that her father is Hades. Like Hadie knew that his mother is Maleficent. But they didn't even tell each other. 

The six had formed a gang, much to their parents' dismay. They had even a turf war with Harry Hook and Carlos de Vil's gang. Their gang always winning. 

Now to Auradon, they had to learn controlling their magic but they didn't know if they could trust any Auradonian. Why trust someone who locks you up and traps your magic and heritage? 

They had to act and quickly.


End file.
